Suggestions
Have a suggestion or request for a new article? Please post it here! Simply click on the "edit" button at the top of the page and add your request at the bottom of the edit screen. Past moderators Look here Bungiepedia logo *I know it doesn't matter that much, but there doesn't seem to be a point to have all the white space on both sides of the logo. *It may just be your browser. On my work computer, there is only space on the right. And I can't recall how it appears on my home computer. Try a different browser for different looks. I use FireFox, but Opera also works nicely. --iSystematic *Lol, that was fast. I had to re-type this, because your change screwed it up, but I tried it in IE and Firefox, and its still there. But it doesnt matter that much. *Well, maybe the admin will change it. Personally I think that it should be a little more unique. --iSystematic *I think the admin is Foman, I could have PM'ed him, but I saw this suggestion page instead, and decided to write this here instead *Foman is admin, but Bobcast is also admin and checks on the site daily. He isn't on right now, otherwise he would have already said something. You will have an answer tomorrow. --iSystematic *Are you talking about this? If so it is because the horizontal stretch makes it look horrible.Bobcast 04:56, 21 January 2009 (UTC) *oh really? it seems like it would be better if it was stretched, i guess I was wrong lol *I becomes very “pixilated” when it is stretched horizontally. If you have some super sweet paint or Photoshop skills and want to make it fit without looking like trash, go for it. I’ll be glad to use the new one. Bobcast 22:04, 21 January 2009 (UTC) ::If you really want a new banner, why don't you try something like this that is Halopedia's page. It links to this Azineyes 03:08, 4 February 2009 (UTC) *ok, it might be a while, because Im sorta busy right now with school and stuff, but should I post it here, if/when I get it done? *I dont have photoshop, or else I would. I might ask my friend or someone to do it though *Sure, have him give it a shot. Keep in mind that it doesn't have to be the same design. As long as it looks good, it shouldn't be a problem. Just keep in ind that Bobcast has final say. --iSystematic *Where can I get a downloadable version of the pic, cuz I tried to save it, and it wouldnt let me? *Not sure, it isn't in the upload log. Bobcast might know. --iSystematic *ok, i guess I will have to wait until he replies here ::*Here it is. The final say isn't up to me totally, gotta ask my boss, User:Foman123. Bobcast 18:45, 22 January 2009 (UTC) :::thanks, but if I do anything, it wont be for a while Azineyes 23:06, 22 January 2009 (UTC) Who made the new logo? Looks good. Azineyes 22:16, 25 August 2009 (UTC) :Don't know, but it looks nice. Administrator Bobcast 15:03, 26 August 2009 (UTC) The color scheme should be reversed, so the letters are white and the background is black.--AdamP117 14:33, September 18, 2009 (UTC) Old Halo 3 Files Forums *Do you guys think that the old Halo 3 Files Forums (Pre 10/06/08) deserve their own article instead of being a minor, and somewhat outdated, part of the Bungie.net article? I would be willing to write it, or at least get it going, if you guys think that it would be needed. If not, then I could just do my best by trying to update the Bungie.net article as much as I can. JBSpudster 19:17, 5 February 2009 (UTC) :Sure! Administrator Bobcast 19:46, 5 February 2009 (UTC) :: Ok, I'll get started on it when I have some free time. JBSpudster 20:22, 5 February 2009 (UTC) :::Just to let everyone know, I haven't forgot about doing this and I will get around to it... eventually... Most likely after I finish my finals in a couple of weeks. JBSpudster 04:32, 22 February 2009 (UTC) ::::Why do you have finals in the middle of the semester? Azineyes 17:56, 22 February 2009 (UTC) :::::West coast universities kind of operate on a weird schedule. Spring break starts in a couple of weeks for me. JBSpudster 04:56, 23 February 2009 (UTC) That sucks, when you have spring break, its still cold, unless you go to school in southern cali. BTW, Are you from the west coast, or did you just decide to go to school there? Azineyes 02:10, 24 February 2009 (UTC) :I've been an Oregonian my entire life. Anyway, I don't want to get too off topic... Like I said before, I'll probably be able to start this up in a couple of weeks. JBSpudster 07:15, 24 February 2009 (UTC) Random Member Pages There are a large number of articles about mostly unknown and inconsequential Bungie.net members. The majority of these pages are created by a Bnet user when they discover Bungiepedia and then sit abandoned. The rules state that we can create pages about notable members, and unfortunately the majority of these pages are from people who are not notable. Now my question is what should I do with these pages? Should they remain here unattended with no real benefit to the community, or should I delete them? On one side, the creators put the time into creating their page, so would it be fair to them to delete it? What I propose is that I mark these pages for clean up. If I see no changes or activity in 4 weeks, I’ll assume that the author no longer cares and then the page will be deleted. What I would like is some input from the Bungiepedia community. Tell me what you think, or if you have other ideas. Administrator Bobcast 20:19, 5 February 2009 (UTC) Random Member Pages Responses Hmm... Essentially your question is where should the line be drawn that defines what a notable member is, right? Should these user articles be exclusive to Employees and Forum Ninjas, or should they extend to normal members that have made a name for themselves as a familiar face in the public forums? Or should it extend to any member that has a firm grasp of the English language? I don't really know the answer to those questions, but one question that you might want to ask yourself is "why shouldn't any "normal member" be able to create a well written article about themselves?" Sometimes asking yourself a question from the opposite angle will help you answer your original question. JBSpudster 20:35, 5 February 2009 (UTC) ::I agree with this. I'm essentially a Bungie.net nobody, but I think I've got a pretty well-written page.--AdamP117 14:39, September 18, 2009 (UTC) :I like how you said well written. Perhaps the best way to solve this issue is to have a standard format that all user pages and articles about an individual must follow. This would standardize the content, make it easy to read and find the content you’re looking for, and we would hopefully see less “fluff.” Administrator Bobcast 21:34, 5 February 2009 (UTC) ::I agree. But just to clarify, what is your main concern with the user articles? The fact that there are a lot of "one-liner" articles about users are being created, or that "non-notable" members are creating articles about themselves regardless of the article quality? I could probably come up with better suggestions if I knew exactly what was bugging you. JBSpudster 21:54, 5 February 2009 (UTC) :::I think that the member pages should be kept, as long as they are more than one-liners or one -paragraphers, and that they are also well written as JBSpudster said. Azineyes 22:34, 5 February 2009 (UTC) :::It isn't that they exist, it is that a sizeable number of them sit somewhere between the "one liner" and "well written." An example of what I’m talking about is here. It is clearly not a one liner, but there is really no content to the article. The page doesn't have much content, why should it be allowed? However, it really doesn't violate any rules, so that is what leads us to here. Administrator Bobcast 02:18, 6 February 2009 (UTC) ::::That is a hard decision, have you asked the other admins on Bungiepedia about it? Maybe if the person that made the page has an account on wikia.com, you can redirect the pages to their user page, which would get them off the main traffic stream? Azineyes 03:17, 6 February 2009 (UTC) ::::I'm kind of flying solo here. Other than Foman, the other guys haven't been around in months. Administrator Bobcast 03:36, 6 February 2009 (UTC) :::::Ok then. We should probably come up with a standardized user article format, like you said, to keep things organized. My guess is that it would only need to cover the basics like "Bungie.net history", "Real Life/ Trivia", and "Contacts" or something similar to that format. Perhaps an entirely new article, that would explain the format, should be made so that it can be linked to the discussion page of the user articles lacking cowbell? JBSpudster 06:53, 6 February 2009 (UTC) ::::::I was thinking of your problem last night bobcast, and I came to a possible solution. I am not exactly sure what the wording of the Bungiepedia rules are right now, but I think they are somewhere along the lines of: "Only notable members are allowed to have pages about themselves." Now notable is a very gray area, I think that if you were to change the rules(if that is allowed) to allow pages about specific users, only if they have contributed something to the Bungie Community. An example would be that CAVX would be allowed to have a page about himself, since he has contributed to the Bungie Community by creating Coup d'Bungie and other scripts. All other member pages would have to be redirected to their user page. 04:01, 7 February 2009 (UTC) This is what I'm going to do. I will continue to allow member pages, but they have to closely follow a template. I am going to create a rough draft template for member pages to follow, and submit it here for some more feedback. Once I hear from you I'll create a final copy. Once that is done all member pages have to follow that template. Those pages that do not follow the template will be marked for clean up, and those that do not clean up the page will be deleted after 4 weeks. Administrator Bobcast 07:15, 8 February 2009 (UTC) :Sounds good to me. Azineyes 17:35, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Template User Guide: Member Articles and User Pages. Check it out and leave some feed back. Administrator Bobcast 23:49, 15 February 2009 (UTC) :I think that the banners should go at the top of the page, not the middle. Also does this apply to user pages or just the random pages about BNet users that or on here? Otherwise looks good. Azineyes 23:27, 15 February 2009 (UTC) :: They are. I'll clear that up some. The top lines are the "instructions” after that is the outline. Administrator Bobcast 23:49, 15 February 2009 (UTC) :::Looks great Bobcast! I'll change my page when I get the chance. Quick question, do you want us to flag member pages that don't follow the template as "incomplete"? JBSpudster 04:44, 16 February 2009 (UTC) ::::Sure thing. Administrator Bobcast 05:20, 16 February 2009 (UTC) ::::@ Bobcast-oh, ok Azineyes 05:12, 16 February 2009 (UTC) :::::I like it. Now we have to make sure all of the user pages abide by it. Which means alot of editing for us. iSystematic 08:00, 16 February 2009 (UTC) ::::::Should there be an option for an "other" or Miscellaneous" section? Because I looked at my user page and I have a Bungiepedia section, and other people might have some stuff that doesn,t fit into a category. Azineyes 16:48, 16 February 2009 (UTC) :::::::Ok, here is the first page that I changed to fix the new template. I made some subcategories under BNet life, because otherwise I thought that section would be too unorganized. Azineyes 17:59, 16 February 2009 (UTC) ::::::::I found when editing some member pages, that most of the page is devoted to their BNet life. So is it ok to have lots of subcategories? ::::::::: Sure is. The goal is to make the page formats similar, so that readers can easily find information about users in an organized manor. Having a guide helps achieve that goal. As it says in the instructions users may omit section if they like, and they may add some as well. As long as they follow the template they’ll be cool. Administrator Bobcast 23:54, 16 February 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::Are we doing only user pages? Or all people related pages? I noticed Azineyes changed this one. iSystematic 00:17, 17 February 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::Both. All user pages and/or articles about members. Administrator Bobcast 05:09, 17 February 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::Oh noes! I was hoping I wouldn't have to change mine :( Oh, well. I'll do mine later. Kind of busy right now... iSystematic 05:28, 17 February 2009 (UTC) *Everytime I clicked on the "random page" button before the template came out, I usually got the same pages that I had already seen tens of times. After Bobcast came out with the template, all I get are the member pages, but i'm not complaining, just felt like sharing that. Azineyes 03:38, 19 February 2009 (UTC) :It's completely random. I just clicked it 10 times and got 3 member pages, 5 group pages, 1 mod, and 1 Bungie lore. iSystematic 04:59, 19 February 2009 (UTC) ::I know, I just felt like saying that because I still got a lot of pages that I had just got before. Azineyes 21:52, 19 February 2009 (UTC) :::I know what you mean. It seems like some pages come up way more than they should. iSystematic 00:43, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Random Group Pages Group Page Template I plan on creating a group page template, similar to the user/member page template. I'll post my template in a day or two, however I would like some community feedback on what should and shouldn't be included. Thanks. Administrator Bobcast 13:58, 18 May 2009 (UTC) I have created the User Guide: Group Pages template. Give it a read and leave some feedback. Administrator Bobcast 20:17, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Group Template Responses I think the categories should include: general info, history, purpose, group titles, notable members, and community contributions. That's just the few I can think of off the top of my head. iSystematic 23:55, 18 May 2009 (UTC) :Perhaps include leadership and/or ranks of the group. Azineyes 00:20, 19 May 2009 (UTC) ::Highlighted for clarity :) iSystematic 04:28, 19 May 2009 (UTC) :::I really like it. Nice job! iSystematic 22:18, 19 May 2009 (UTC) ::::Good job!, though should you add a "categories" section at the bottom like you did for the member page user guide? Azineyes 23:55, 19 May 2009 (UTC) :::::Added. Administrator Bobcast 15:56, 20 May 2009 (UTC) I'm going to start enforcing the group template, just like the user page template starting next week. Administrator Bobcast 15:56, 20 May 2009 (UTC) :Why not immediatly? Azineyes 20:55, 20 May 2009 (UTC) ::Probably for the formality of giving people the time to change their pages. iSystematic 22:22, 20 May 2009 (UTC) :::There will still be a 4 week period from when the page is tagged until deletion. I'm giving it a few more days in case I make any more changes. Administrator Bobcast 22:51, 20 May 2009 (UTC) ::::Are you going to post here when you have decided the template is finished? Just wondering so I know when to start editing group pages. Azineyes 01:19, 21 May 2009 (UTC) :::::Will do. Administrator Bobcast 03:49, 21 May 2009 (UTC) Group Page Discussion bobcast, are you also considering on deleting random group pages for groups that do not exist anymore, sorta like the member pages, where the group founder comes to Bungiepedia, and then never comes back, and the group gets deleted, etc. I don't know if that was very clear, I'm sorry. Azineyes 03:47, 6 February 2009 (UTC) :That would make sense to me. Perhaps there should also be a standardized group article format that users should abide by when creating a group article. JBSpudster 06:55, 6 February 2009 (UTC) ::I can only slay one dragon at a time. This will be next. Administrator Bobcast 22:35, 6 February 2009 (UTC) :::Since this is a suggestion page, I suggest that you only allow groups that have a large member base(maybe 250+) to create pages on here? Just my idea. Azineyes 19:25, 7 February 2009 (UTC) ::::I have to disagree with that. Just because a group doesn't have hundreds of members, doesn't mean it shouldn't be allowed to have a page. I know plenty of notable groups that don't have tons of members. 118, HFCS just to name a couple. I prefer smaller groups to large groups because it's more of a tight community. The large groups feel too political for me. But regardless of my group preferences, size should not be a determining factor on this wiki. iSystematic 22:07, 8 February 2009 (UTC) :::::Your right, I was thinking of some specific group pages on here when I wrote that, I should have said active or well known groups, because I also see this one group page that is a few paragraphs long, and it has not been updated since the day it was created, and the group does not exist any more. I should have thought before I spoke *Ok, I found the group page I was talking about, the group no longer exists, so can an admin delete it? :When you come to pages like that, just report them. Any pages that have been abandoned, or hold no value should be reported. iSystematic 23:55, 8 February 2009 (UTC) ::Do you report a page under "report a problem" at the bottom of the page? Did you already report that group page that linked earlier? Azineyes 00:49, 9 February 2009 (UTC) :::Yes, the "report a problem" button is your friend. And no, I havent reported it. iSystematic 01:06, 9 February 2009 (UTC) ::::Thanks ^^^, and it doesn't matter anymore, because Bobcast already deleted it. Azineyes 03:27, 9 February 2009 (UTC) Former Bungie Employees * What do you guys think about having a template for former Bungie employees? It could be like the ones for the classifications(eg: grizzled ancients, newbies, etc) but it would say former Bungie employee on it. I think that it would help with people that are new to the whole Bungie obsession thing, or just anyone. Tell me what you think, I just felt like throwing that out there. Azineyes 03:36, 19 February 2009 (UTC) :Hmmm, how many former employee pages do we have? iSystematic 23:17, 22 February 2009 (UTC) ::I know there is at least 4 that are in the former employee category, but I think that Bentllama is still in the employee category, but he left about a year ago I think. Azineyes 00:57, 23 February 2009 (UTC) :::You can make the template yourself. All you have to do is change the text and the hex codes for the colors. Look at my page for an example. iSystematic 01:07, 23 February 2009 (UTC) ::::Ok, I just want to make sure it is ok with Bobcast before I do. Also, what color should it be?Azineyes 03:23, 23 February 2009 (UTC) ::::Suprise me! Administrator Bobcast 06:12, 24 February 2009 (UTC) Ok, might take a few days because I am busy. Is there any where that I can see all the templates already made so that I do not copy a color? Also bobcast, why did you change my sig so that it wasnt a link? Azineyes 22:58, 24 February 2009 (UTC) :: An accident. Didn't even notice I did that. Administrator Bobcast 02:23, 25 February 2009 (UTC) Template Here is the template, tell me what you think. Azineyes 02:25, 25 February 2009 (UTC) :Here is a thread with all the past Bungie Employees. Never knew there were so many. Azineyes 02:47, 6 March 2009 (UTC) ::This template looks fine. Feel free to add this template to articles about former Bungie employees. Foman123 16:14, 11 June 2009 (UTC) :::Thanks, will do. Azineyes 03:04, 12 June 2009 (UTC) New Category? Shouldn't there be a Myth category since there is a Marathon and Halo category? Azineyes 03:44, 11 June 2009 (UTC) :Sure! Are we talking about the front page? Administrator Bobcast 03:48, 11 June 2009 (UTC) ::I was talking about at the bottom of pages where it says "Add category" and you can type in different ones. Since we're on the topic of the front page, Halo:Reach needs to be added to current projects and Halo 3 needs to be removed from current projects if you are going by the drop down menu on BNet. Azineyes 04:00, 11 June 2009 (UTC) ::Wait...what were you talking about? Also there is some formatting problem at the bottom of the main page. Azineyes 04:02, 11 June 2009 (UTC) :::Halo: Reach has been added to the main page. The formatting problem at the bottom of the main page is most likely your browser, since I see no problems on my screen. Foman123 16:13, 11 June 2009 (UTC) ::::Weird, yesterday I couldn't see the wikia thing at the bottom of the page and today I can and I am using the same browser, haven't changed anything. Azineyes 03:06, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Category:Bungiepedia